1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data transmission apparatus and a data reception apparatus through the intermediation of a human body.
1. Prior Art
Conventionally, it is proposed to provide an apparatus for communication by means of contact with a human body as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 7-170215. Specifically, voice or video signals are transmitted in the band range of 2 MHz through several tens of megahertz. Such an apparatus can be used for personal authentication as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,796,827. Using such an apparatus, it is possible to open or close ticket gate for going through it by touching the ticket gate. When the transmission of voice or video signals is applied to the above-mentioned ticket gate control as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 7-170215, it is possible to easily control user situations such as successful authentication and opening of the gate. In an example of opening a door by contact, it takes time to confirm that the user""s purpose is accomplished by contact depending on, say, a response speed for opening the door. This adversely gives uncertainty to the user. In such a case, it is desirable to promptly give the user an audio-visual indication. Unlike opening or close a door, there is a case where a user""s action is neither visual nor audible. For example, the above-mentioned confirmation means is important when the user downloads music data by touching a music distribution terminal. In this case, it is desirable to provide means for confirming completion of the download visually or audibly.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the foregoing. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a technique for giving a user an indication of data transmission or reception situations through the use of the five senses including senses of sight, hearing, touch, and the like.
To implement the above-mentioned object, the present invention employs a configuration indicated in the appended claims. The supplementary explanation is provided below.
To implement the above-mentioned object, the present invention provides a data transmission apparatus appropriate to a system for transmitting and receiving signals by using a human body as a transmission path. This apparatus comprises a contact point for conducting data transmission by contact with a human body, means for data transmission in response to initiation of a contact between the contact point and the human body, and means for notifying completion of the data transmission.
According to this configuration, a user touches the contact point of the data transmission apparatus to initiate data transmission. Data is transmitted to a data reception apparatus. The data reception apparatus has a corresponding contact point. This contact point is used for receiving a signal transmitted via the human body. Basically, the data reception apparatus""s contact point preferably always touches the user""s skin and the like. Before touching the data transmission apparatus""s contact point, the user may touch the data reception apparatus""s contact point to establish a reception path.
The data transmission apparatus initiates data transmission in response to the contact, providing time-saving, reliable, and fast data transmission. On completion of the data transmission, a termination indication is notified, eliminating the need for touching the contact point too long.
The above-mentioned configuration may be provided with means for notifying unsuccessful data transmission.
The notification means can be visual means such as a light emitting diode and the like, audible means such as a voice, music, and alarm, and tactile means such as an electric shock, a contact, and the like. The notification means can also use the sense of smell. Further, the notification means may be a vibrating chair or footboard.
An equivalent configuration can be used for the data reception apparatus. Further, an equivalent configuration can be used for a data transmission/reception apparatus which provides data transmission and reception capabilities.
Data is transmitted and received between a combination of the data transmission apparatus and the data reception apparatus immovably installed on a public institution, a building, a public transportation means, and the like and a combination of the data transmission apparatus and the data reception apparatus which a user carries. Alternatively, data is transmitted and received between the data transmission apparatus and the data reception apparatus individually owned by each of users. There may be the case where a stationary data transmission apparatus and a stationary data reception apparatus are installed proximately and a user can touch both the apparatuses at a time. In this case, data can be exchanged between the stationary data transmission apparatus and the stationary data reception apparatus. Either or both of the data transmission apparatus and the data reception apparatus may be installed immovably. The user may carry either or both of the data transmission apparatus and the data reception apparatus.
To implement the above-mentioned object, the present invention provides a data transmission apparatus appropriate to a system for transmitting and receiving signals by using a human body as a transmission path. This apparatus may be provided with a contact point for conducting data transmission by contact with a human body and means for notifying states of the data transmission which uses the contact point and the human body.
Data transmission states include initiation of the data transmission, continuation thereof, successful termination thereof, and unsuccessful termination thereof. Various negotiations may be performed between the transmitting and receiving sides before initiating the data transmission. Various negotiations may be performed when data of the same content or a set of data is transmitted repeatedly. When data is transmitted repeatedly, an initiation of the data transmission can be considered to follow just after a session of the previous transmission.
Also in this case, an equivalent configuration can be used for the data reception apparatus. Further, an equivalent configuration can be used for a data transmission/reception apparatus which provides data transmission and reception capabilities.
As mentioned above, the present invention provides notifications of successful data transmission and other information about the transmission by means of, say, colors, sounds, messages, and vibrations which can be naturally recognized by the five senses of human being. Unlike the case where no means for confirmation is available after a user touches the contact point, the present invention can provide the user with a sense of security and a feeling of fulfillment that he or she certainly has completed the operation.